The First Race
by IsmaelandLuigi21
Summary: This is Equestria Girls version to Speed Racer, Twilight gets to enter her first race. Again, I am not a brony. This story is Rated T due to car accidents.
1. Chapter 1

It's a first day of race practice. A purple girl driving her own race car called the Twi 1. The purple girl who is driving the Twi 1 is Twilight Racer. Twilight has arrived to her own pit stop to talk to her own pit crew. They can help Twilight as she needs to stop whenever has time during the race.

"Wow, Twilight, you're here in time for the practice" said the pit crew #1.

"Thanks, guys" said Twilight. "I am going to try to practice and then participate in the race"

"And you can go to your pit stop in case you need to" said the pit crew #2.

"We can do anything like replacing tires, add more fuel, add more oil, and fixing the engine" said the pit crew #3.

"Thank you, guys" said Twilight. "It's time for my practice so I can qualify soon"  
"Good luck, Twilight" said the pit crew #1.

"Now coming to the race track is Twilight Racer" said the announcer.

"Ready, Twilight" said the timekeeper. "Go"

Twilight starts driving her car and drives all around the speedway. After that, she drives all the way to the finished line and the timekeeper has stopped the time.

"That's all for the today, Twilight" said the timekeeper. "You can go home now"  
"Thank you, sir" said Twilight. "I'll see you guys tomorrow"

"Okay, bye, Twilight" said the pit crew #1.

At Twilight's house, Twilight is talking with her family about the practice for her first race.

"How was the practice, Twilight?" Night Light asked.

"It was great, dad" said Twilight. "I will get ready to enter the race soon after I qualify"

"I hope so, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet. "And who built the car called the Twi 1?

"I did by the way" said Night Light. "I unveiled it during the automobile show in Canterlot last week"

"That's great, Night Light" said Twilight Velvet. "Now let's have dinner"

"Okay, mom" said Twilight.

Twilight and her family are now having dinner. See what happens in the next chapter.


	2. Time Trial Part 1

It's now time for the time trials, Twilight Racer will have to drive as fast as she can so she can be qualifying for the race soon. Twilight drives to the speedway just in time for the time trials. She went to the pit lane to talk for a pit crew about the time trials. She will drive fast more than any other drivers as a matter of fact.

"Hi, guys" said Twilight. "I'm here for my time trial race"  
"Hi, Twilight" said the pit crew #1. "I hope you will do good on the time trial race soon"

"I sure will" said Twilight. "I will be qualifying to determine the starting order for the main event"

"Twilight Racer, come to the speedway, please" said the announcer.

"See you guys, I'm going to the speedway" said Twilight.

"There you are, Twilight" said the timekeeper. "You're here for the time trial race"

"Yes I am, sir" said Twilight.

"Now there three rounds in the time trial race" said the timekeeper. "You will be qualifying for the race when you drive your car the fastest"

"I sure will, sir" said Twilight.

"Good, ready, go" said the timekeeper.

Twilight starts driving her car around the speedway as the clock is ticking. Later, she drove the finish line and the clock stops at 33 seconds.

"Great job, Twilight" said the timekeeper. "Now let's check out the results for the first round of the time trial round"

"Great, I finished in second" said Twilight. "But who's in the lead?"

"Adagio Oiler" said the timekeeper. "She is the fastest and the mean car driver of all time"

"That is bad" said Twilight. "Adagio Oiler is my rival so I have to beat her soon"

"Okay, Twilight" said the Timekeeper. "Tomorrow, you'll be in the next round for the time trial race"

"Alright, see you tomorrow" said Twilight.

"Bye, Twilight" said the timekeeper. "You take care"

"I sure will, sir" said Twilight.

Twilight left the speedway and driving all the way back home. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	3. Time Trial Part 2

It is now round 2 for the time trial race. Twilight is currently in second place due to her rival, Adagio Oiler ranking in first place. Twilight will have to finished first place in the second round of the time trial race. She knows that she is a good race driver than anybody else as a matter of fact. Twilight is now at the speedway in fact.

"Welcome back, Twilight" said the timekeeper. "it's now time for the next round for the time trial race"

"Good, sir" said Twilight. "I will drive my car as fast as I can"

"What is your car name, Twilight?" The timekeeper asked.

"It's called the Twi 1" said Twilight. "My dad built that car"

"The car looks very fast, Twilight" said the timekeeper.

"Thank you, sir" said Twilight. "Time to head to the starting line"

"Okay, Twilight" said the timekeeper. "Ready, set, go!"

Twilight droves her car and starts her second time trial race. Later, she drove all the way to the finish line and the timekeeper stops the time about 34 seconds.

"Just went to the finish line in time" said the timekeeper. "I'll do the results and you'll check them to see who's in the lead for our second time trial round.

"Okay, sir" said Twilight. "I will go to my pit lane to talk to my crew"

"How was your second time trial, Twilight?" The pit crew #1 asked.

"I did good" said Twilight. "I am waiting for the results of the second round"

"That's great, Twilight" said the pit crew #2.

"Twilight, the results are in" said the timekeeper. "You can come here to check it out"

Twilight went there and looking at the results for the second round to see who's in the lead.

"I'm in second place again" said Twilight.

"I know, Twilight" said the timekeeper. "Your rival, Adagio Oiler is in first"

"I'll try to beat her" said Twilight.

"Tomorrow, Twilight, we are going to do the third and final round of our time trial race" said the timekeeper.

"Okay, see you tomorrow" said Twilight.

Twilight left the speedway and went home. See what happens in the next chapter.


	4. Time Trial Part 3

It's time now for the third and final round for the time trial race right before the grand prix. Twilight is still in second place and she will do one more round and then grand prix against her rival, Adagio Oiler and other racers that they participate in the grand prix. Twilight will be in the second position during the grand prix as a matter of fact.

"Get ready, Twilight" said the timekeeper. "Time for your last time trial race"

"Okay, sir" said Twilight. "I'm in my car already"

"Good, Twilight" said the timekeeper. "Ready, set go!"

Twilight drives the speedway one last time before the main event. Later, she drove all the way to the finish line for about 33 seconds.

"Time to look at the results for which position will I be in" said Twilight.

She looked at the results and saw that she will start at the second position due to her rival Adagio Oiler taking her first position spot.

"Tomorrow, get here in time for the grand prix, Twilight" said the timekeeper.

"Okay, sir" said Twilight. "I will be here in time"

"Great. See you tomorrow, Twilight" said the timekeeper.

The next day, Twilight arrives at the speedway in time for the race. She stops at the pit lane to talk to her crew.

"Twilight, you're here in time for the main event at the Centerlot Speedway" said the pit crew #1. "It's grand prix today, you know"

"Yes, I know" said Twilight. "Adagio is behind me. She's part of team mean drivers along with Aria, Sonata and Captain Cinch"

"That team is very mean" said the pit crew #2. "Go to the starting line right now as in the race is about to start"

"Okay, guys" said Twilight.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Canterlot Speedway for the Canterlot 500!" said the announcer.

"I'm going to win, Twilight" said Adagio Oiler.

"Not if you don't, Adagio" said Twilight.

The light turns red as the cars starts up the engine.

"Racers, ready" said the announcer.

The light turns yellow and the cars are revving up.

"Set" said the announcer.

Finally, the light turns green as it's time for the begin the race.

"Go!" said the announcer.

The race is underway and all the race cars left the starting line. See what happens in the next chapter.


	5. The Race Part 1

The race is already now underway as all the cars left the starting line and it's the first lap in the race right now. Adagio Oiler is in the first position of the race while Twilight Racer is in the second position. They will go to their pit stop in case the race is under caution. The racers will have to remember about that.

"I'm in second place right now" said Twilight.

"You have the controls on the steering wheel, Twilight" said the pit crew #1 on the radio.

"What are the controls?" Twilight asked.

"Control A is the auto jack which can releases four jacks to boost the car up so that the car can be repaired" said the pit crew #1 on the radio.

"Control B is the special grip tire or the belt tires for traction over any kind of terrain like firm, icy or unsteady ground" said the pit crew #2 on the radio.

"Control C is the cutting blades and it has a powerful rotary saws protrude from the front of the Twi 1 to remove obstacles in its way such as trees" said the pit crew #3 on the radio.

"Control D is the deflector to releases a powerful deflector which seals the cockpit in a bulletproof, crash-proof, and either an air-tight or water-tight chambers depending on the environment around the car" said the pit crew #4 on the radio.

"Control E is the evening or illuminating eye or special illumination" said the pit crew #5 on the radio.

"What is that for?" Twilight asked.

"It's for the special for special illumination which can be traversed singly or in tandem, and which enables to see much farther and more clearly than with ordinary headlights" said the pit crew #5 on the radio.

"Thanks for letting me know" said Twilight. "What's control F for?"

"Control F is the frogger mode and it will be used when the Twi 1 is under water" said the pit crew #6. "First, the cockpit is supplied with oxygen. Then, a periscope is raised to scan the surface of the water. Everything that is seen is relayed down to the driver's seat by television"

"And for control G is the go homing robot which releases a homing robot from the front of the car" said the pit crew #7 on the radio. "The homing robot bird can fly and can carry pictures or tape recorded messages, handwritten messages, X-ray film, rope, and small Egyptian statues, and it has been used as a last resort as a makeshift weapon for means of defense"

"Great, now I will remember what these buttons are on my steering wheel" said Twilight.

The race continues on the next chapter. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	6. The Race Part 2

The race is continuing right now. Twilight and the other racers are almost at the bridge right now which is about at least 4 miles away from there. It's a long race as a matter of fact. The river that is under the bridge is the Celestial Sea. All the racers will try to across the bridge without Adagio Oiler crashes their car.

"And Twilight and Adagio are heading to the bridge neck and neck, ladies and gentlemen" said the announcer. "We will find out who our winner will be for the race"

"Let's hope Twilight can beat Adagio" said the pit crew #1.

"I hope so too" said the pit crew #2.

At the bridge, all the racers are crossing the bridge. The bridge is about 4 miles long as a matter of fact.

"The racers are now crossing the bridge and Adagio and Twilight are still neck and neck to see who will win the race" said the announcer.

"This is a tough race for these two racers" said the pit crew #1. "We don't know to see who will win the main event and wins the trophy"

"That's why we are watching on the big screen right now" said the pit crew #2.

"Come on, Twilight, you can do it" said Night Light.

"Our daughter is doing great right now" said Twilight Velvet.

"She sure is" said Night Light. "She's going to try to finished first place so she can get the gold trophy"

"Second place is the silver trophy and third place is the bronze trophy" said Twilight Velvet.

"That's true" said Night Light. "Now let's continue watching the race on the big screen"

At the bridge, Twilight and Adagio have finally crossed the long bridge and the other racers are almost crossed the bridge.

"Ladies and gentlemen, all the racers are now crossed the bridge" said the announcer.

The race continues in the next chapter. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	7. The Race Part 3

All the racers have now crossed the bridge. Now they will go over the railroad tracks. They will have to stop their car whenever a train comes. Twilight and Adagio will have to be careful with it. They would get hurt if they got run over by a train. They will look out for that train as a matter of fact.

"And now the racers are going over the railroad tracks" said the announcer. "They will have to stop their car in case the train passes by"

"We need to keep an eye out for the train, guys" said the pit crew #1.

"Let's hope Twilight can go over there" said the pit crew #2.

"She is going to do that" said the pit crew #3. "Now let's watch it on the big screen"

The racers are almost heading to the railroad tracks. They saw the boom barriers going down that the train is coming. Twilight will try to jump her car with the auto jacks and the button for the auto jacks is button A.

"The boom barriers are going down" said Twilight. "I need to use the auto jacks right now before the train hits me"

She heard the whistle blows from the train and drives faster. She pressed button A and the auto jacks pops up under her car and jumps over the train and lands on the road safely.

"Did you see that, ladies and gentlemen" said the announcer. "Twilight had used the auto jack to jump over the railroad before the train hits her"

"She can't do that, that will be cheating" said Adagio. "She's now in first place"

"Our remaining of the racers are waiting for the train to passed by" said the announcer.

After the train passed by, the boom barriers are going up and it's free to go for the race drivers to continue the race.

"Our racers are now going over the railroad tracks since the train is already passed by" said the announcer.

All the remaining race drivers went over the railroad tracks as the race continues in the next chapter. See what happens in the next chapter.


	8. The Race Part 4

After passing the railroad tracks, all the racers going to past the forest. They will have to be careful to that place due to have a lot of creatures and animals. The forest that they are going to past on is Everfree Forest as a matter of fact. Everfree Forest is a very mysterious place and the racers will keep an eye on creatures and animals.

"And now, all the racers are heading to the Everfree Forest" said the announcer. "They will have to be careful over there since there's a lot of black vines, creatures and animals"

"I'll try to stay away the black vines" said Twilight. "It's going to be dark in there"

"Okay, be careful, Twilight" said the pit crew #1. "It is very dark over there"

"That's true" said Twilight. "I see a black vine"

She pressed button C and came out the cutter blades and cuts out several black vines and passed through the forest.

"Twilight is still in the lead as she is still far away from the other racers" said the announcer. "And now here come the other racers going to the Everfree Forest"

"This place looks very creepy" said Adagio. "I will have to be careful with the black vines"

"Our daughter is in first place and she is very far away from Adagio Oiler" said Night Light.

"All the other racers are passing the vines right now" said the announcer. "It is a very creepy place for them"

"That is a very tough race right now" said Twilight Velvet. "Our daughter would never cheat during the race"

"She is very smart and a nice racer" said Night Light.

"And the best racer in Equestria" said Twilight Velvet. "Now let's keep watching the race on the big screen"

The racers have now passed Everfree Forest and they dodged the obstacles there.

"The racers have passed Everfree Forest" said the announcer.

The race continues in the next chapter. See what happens in the next chapter.


	9. The Race Part 5

The racers have already past the bridge, the railroad track and Everfree Forest. The next place that the racers are going to passed on is the city hall. Twilight Racer is currently in the lead right and far away from her rival, Adagio Oiler. It is a very exciting race for all the racers as a matter of fact. Adagio will try to get back in the lead.

"And now the racers are going to passed on city hall" said the announcer. "Mayor Mare are waiting to see the racers to passed the city hall"

"Mayor, the racers are going to passed at the city hall" said the assistant. "We are watching them on TV"

"Okay, sir" said Mayor Mare. "I like how they passed the city hall"

"Come on, let's go outside" said the assistant.

"All right, sir" said Mayor Mare.

They brought the chairs outside and they sat down to watch the racers to passed by.

"All the racers are now in downtown Canterlot" said the announcer. "They are getting closer to the city hall"

"Our daughter is going to passed the city hall" said Twilight Velvet.

"She sure will" said Night Light. "It's nice to passed downtown Canterlot during the race"

"It sure is" said Twilight Velvet. "The race is going very strong"

Back at the city hall, Mayor Mare and her assistant saw Twilight drives passed by the city hall.

"Our favorite racer, Twilight has passed the city hall" said Mayor Mare.

"And I see Adagio Oiler passed by as well" said the assistant. "She is the rival of Twilight Racer"

"She sure is" said Mayor Mare. "They're fighting for first place right now"

"Yes they are" said the assistant. "Let's keep watching the race outside the city hall"

After all the racers passed the city hall, Mayor Mare and her assistant went back inside to watch the rest of the race on TV.

"That is nice that the racer passed by the city hall" said Mayor Mare.

"It is, Mayor Mare" said the assistant. "Now let's the race on TV"

They are now watching the race on TV. See what happens in the next chapter.


	10. The Race Part 6

All the racers have now passed the city hall. They are now going to passed on Canterlot High as a matter of fact. Currently, Twilight Racer is in first place right now while Adagio Oiler is in second place. It is a very tough race right now due to Twilight and Adagio are rivals. The yellow flag will be used in case if there's an accident during the race.

"Now the racers are going to passed on Canterlot High" said the announcer. "They are no car accidents yet during the race and it will be a great race"

"I am going to passed Canterlot High" said Twilight. "Let's hope no car accidents will be in the race"

As Twilight is almost passing Canterlot High, Adagio Oiler saw Aria and Sonata behind her. Aria is in third place and Sonata is in fourth place.

"Aria, what are you doing here?" Adagio asked, "I'm the one who will win the race, not you"

"Why didn't you say so" said Aria. "Sonata is behind you as well, Adagio"

"I sure am, Aria" said Sonata. "I will be in first place and get the trophy"

"No you won't" said Adagio.

Adagio turns the steering wheel to the right and hits Aria's car which causing the car to lose the wheel and crashed into Sonata's car.

"See you later, losers" said Adagio.

"Aria and Sonata have crashed to each other by Adagio" said the announcer. "Aria and Sonata are now out of the race and the yellow flag is up now and the site is now caution"

"Adagio can't do that" said Night Light. "That is cheating"

"The rest of the racers are now with the safety car for the site that Aria and Sonata have crashed each other thanks to Adagio" said the announcer.

"I see the ambulance stopping by" said Twilight Velvet. "They are going to the hospital and might be hurt"

They saw Aria and Sonata being took out of their car and carried away with a stretcher and put them in the ambulance.

"We will give you an update of the extended of the injury to Aria and Sonata" said the announcer. "Let's give it up to the,

The crowd gave an applause to Aria and Sonata who are heading to the hospital as the race will continue in the next chapter. See what happens in the next chapter.


	11. The Race Part 7

The next place that all the racers will passed by is the soccer field. The soccer field is located outside of Canterlot High as a matter of fact. We already know that Aria and Sonata went to the hospital and they are already out of the race. Their cars have been removed from the road and the racers will now pass by.

"The racers are now going to passed the soccer field and it's located outside of Canterlot High" said the announcer.

"The race will go on now after the accident" said Twilight Velvet. "Twilight is still in the lead right now and she will get to beat Adagio Oiler soon"

"Then, we can celebrate at our house after she wins the trophy" said Night Light. "Adagio will go to the hospital to meet Aria and Sonata to see how they are doing"

"That is true" said Twilight Velvet. "Twilight never played soccer before have she?"

"No, but she is going to passed the soccer field though" said Night Light. "She is a good racer driver as a matter of fact"

"She sure is" said Twilight Velvet. "We know one of Twilight's friends like to play soccer and a big fan of them"

"That is Rainbow" said Night Light. "She is a big fan of soccer and can be a soccer player"

"That's true, honey" said Twilight Velvet. "There goes Twilight and Adagio passed the soccer field already"

"They sure are" said Night Light. "We will get to see the other racers passing the soccer field as well"

They saw the rest of the racers driving passed through the soccer field on the big screen. Twilight and Adagio are still neck and neck to see who will win the race.

"The race is going great right now" said Night Light. "It's anyone's race"

"Yes it is" said Twilight Velvet. "Now let's continue watching the race"

All the other racers have now passed the soccer field and will continue in the next chapter. See what happens in the next chapter.


	12. The Race Part 8

The racers have passed the soccer field, the bridge, Canterlot High, Everfree Forest, City Hall and the railroad track. The next place that will pass by is the Canterlot Elementary School. It's the school where Twilight and her friends went there before they went to middle school and high school. It was Twilight's favorite school as a matter of fact. Twilight will get to see her old teachers waving at her during the race.

"The racers are now going to passed the Canterlot Elementary School" said the announcer. "It's the school where they used to go there"

"It used to be Twilight's favorite school" said Night Light. "Her favorite school is now Canterlot High"

"That is true, Night Light" said Twilight Velvet. "Shining Armor is a student at Crystal Prep"

"He sure is" said Night Light. "These students are also the Shadowbolts and one of them is in third place"

"That will be Sunny Flare" said Twilight Velvet. "She is the best athletic of Crystal Prep"

"Better than the other four as a matter of fact" said Night Light. "I never went to Crystal Prep"

"One day you can go there" said Twilight Velvet. "Principal Cinch is a very mean principal over there"

"She sure is" said Night Light. "We like Cadance by the way"

"She is better than Cinch, Night Light" said Twilight Velvet. "Now let's continue watching the race on the big screen"

"Okay, honey" said Twilight Velvet. "This is a good race so far right now"

"That's true, Twilight Velvet" said Night Light. "I'm sure that Twilight will beat Adagio Oiler so she can win the race"

"That's what I thought" said Twilight Velvet.

At Canterlot Elementary School, the teachers saw Twilight getting pass by the school as well as the other racers.

"There's goes our past student" said Mrs. Douglas. "She was our best student ever"

"Yes she was, Mrs. Douglas" said Mr. Garrett. "Let's keep watching the race on TV"

"Good idea" said Mrs. Douglas.

All the teachers went back inside the school to see the race on TV. See what happens in the next chapter.


	13. The Race Part 9

The racers have passed the railroad tracks, Canterlot Elementary School, Canterlot High, the bridge, city hall and Everfree Forest. The next place that the racers will get to pass by is Canterlot Preschool. It's the first school that Twilight went when she was 3 years old. Like at Canterlot Elementary School, she will wave at her old teachers from that school during the race.

"Twilight is now going to passed on Canterlot Preschool" said Night Light. "It is her first school as a matter of fact"

"Her teachers will wave at her when she passes by" said Twilight Velvet. "It's a good race so far by the way"

"Yes it is" said Night Light. "Twilight is our best daughter in Equestria as a matter of fact"

"She is, Night Light" said Twilight Velvet. "Let's keep watching the race on the big screen"

At Canterlot Preschool, Twilight's past teachers are going outside to see the racers getting passed by the school which including Twilight.

"We are getting ready to see our past preschooler to pass by our school" said Mr. Johnson.

"Yes we are, Mr. Johnson" said Mrs. Leonard. "We can also see the other racers to pass by"

"They are almost there by the way" said Mr. Johnson. "We will have to wave to Twilight when she passes by"

"Alright then" said Mrs. Leonard. "Here are comes Twilight now"

"Hi, Twilight, we missed you so much" said Mr. Johnson.

They saw the other racers pass by at Canterlot Preschool and the teachers waves at them as well.

"That's nice to wave at the other racers" said Mrs. Leonard. "We can go back inside the school now"

The teachers went back inside the school and watched the race on TV.

"Let's continue watching the race on TV" said Mr. Johnson.

"All of our racers have now passed Canterlot Preschool" said the announcer. "Twilight and Adagio are still racing at each other"

The race will continue in the next chapter. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	14. The Race Part 10

The next place that the racers are going to passed on is Tiny Tots. It's a daycare center where Twilight used to go there. The race is pretty good so far as a matter of fact. We will get to see who gets the first place trophy and wins the race by the way. Adagio and Twilight are fighting for first place and they will be pass by Tiny Tots.

"The racers are now going to Tiny Tots to pass by" said the announcer. "It's a daycare for little kids and babies"

"That's the daycare where Twilight used to go there" said Twilight Velvet. "We took her before she went to Canterlot High"

"That's true, Twilight Velvet" said Night Light. "It is going to be a good race as a matter of fact"

"It sure will be" said Twilight Velvet. "Our daughter is the best racer is Equestria"

At Tiny Tots, the teachers are getting ready to go outside to see the racers to pass by over there.

"Are you ready to go outside?" Mrs. Arnold asked.

"Yes we are" said Mr. Smith. "We will get to wave hello to our favorite student, Twilight"

"Yes we can" said Mrs. Arnold. "It is very nice that the racers passed our daycare by the way"

"That's true" said Mr. Smith. "Let's go outside to wave hello to Twilight"

The teachers went outside and waiting for the racers to pass the Tiny Tots and they sat down with their chairs.

"Now let's watch all the racers getting passed by our daycare" said Mrs. Arnold.

They saw Twilight passed by the daycare and the teachers waved at her. They also saw the other racers going pass by the daycare.

"That was nice that the racers have passed our daycare" said Mrs. Arnold.

"It sure was" said Mr. Smith. "Now let's go back inside and watch the race on TV"

They went back inside and turns on the TV to watch the rest of the race. See what happens in the next chapter.


	15. The Race Part 11

The next place that the racers will have to passed is Twilight's first babysitter's house. Twilight Racer is currently in the lead while her rival, Adagio Oiler is in second place. The race is going good so far as a matter of fact. It will be either Adagio or Twilight to win the race. Twilight's babysitter is watching the race on TV by the way.

"The racers are now going to passed on Twilight's first babysitter's house" said the announcer. "Twilight is currently in first place right now while Adagio is in second place"

"Our daughter is going to pass her first babysitter's house" said Twilight Velvet. "Twilight made her before when she is a baby as a matter of fact"

"She sure is, Night Light" said Twilight Velvet. "She was a good friend of ours by the way"

"Anyways, let's continue watching the race on the big screen" said Night Light.

"Okay then" said Twilight Velvet.

At Twilight's first babysitter's house, the babysitter is getting ready to go outside for the racers to passed her house. She already has her chair ready so she can see Twilight passing her house.

"Time to go outside now" said Twilight's babysitter.

She went outside and sat down on her chair and waiting for the racers to pass by her house.

"Twilight is coming now" said her mom. "She's a good child when you took good care of her as a matter of fact"

"Hi, Twilight" said Twilight's babysitter. "I missed you so much"

She waved at Twilight as Twilight passed her first babysitter's house. Meanwhile, the other racers are passing at her house as well by the way.

"That was great to see the racers passing my house" said Twilight's babysitter.

"Come on, now" said her mom. "Let's go back inside and watch the race on TV"

They went back inside and Twilight's babysitter turns the TV to watched the rest of the race.

"The racers have finally passed on Twilight's first babysitter's house" said the announcer.

The race will continue in the next chapter. See what happens in the next chapter.


	16. The Race Part 12

The racers have already passed Twilight's first babysitter's house, the railroad track, the bridge, Canterlot High, Tiny Tots, Everfree Forest and Canterlot Elementary School. The next place they will pass on is Canterlot University. It's a college school for the students at Canterlot and Twilight will go to that school after she graduates from Canterlot High with her friends as a matter of fact.

"The racers are now going to passed at Canterlot University" said the announcer.

"Twilight is still in the lead right now" said Twilight Velvet.

"She sure is" said Night Light. "she is going to passed at Canterlot University"

"it's the school that Twilight can go there after she got graduated from Canterlot High with her friends" said Twilight Velvet.

"That is true, Twilight Velvet" said Night Light. "It's a good race by the way"

"it sure is, Night Light" said Twilight Velvet. "Our daughter would never cheat like Adagio Oiler as a matter of fact"

"She never does that" said Night Light. "She's almost going to passed at Canterlot University"

At Canterlot University, the teachers from that place are going outside to see all the racers going passed the school. They brought their chairs so they sit down and wait for the racers to passed by.

"The racers are going to passed our college" said Mr. Wilson.

"They sure are" said Mrs. Thompson. "Twilight will be going to our school after she is graduated with her friends as a matter of fact"

"I hope so, Mrs. Thompson" said Mr. Wilson. "Now let's wait for the racers to passed our university"

They saw Twilight getting passed at Canterlot University and they waved at her. The rest of the racers have also passed the university as well. After that, all the teachers went back inside and watch the rest of the race on TV.

"That is very nice that all of the racers have passed the Canterlot University" said Mr. Wilson.

"It sure is" said Mrs. Thompson. "Let's continue watching the race on TV"

The race will continue in the next chapter. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	17. The Race Part 13

The racers have passed the Canterlot University, Canterlot Elementary, Tiny Tots, Canterlot High, the bridge, the railroad, Twilight's first babysitter's house and Everfree Forest. The next place that they will passed is the apartment complex. It's the place where everyone can live on each room that wanted to go as a matter of fact. Twilight didn't know that there is an apartment at Canterlot.

"The racers are now going to passed at the apartment complex" said the announcer. "That is where everyone can live there since they don't have their house and they stay there"

"Twilight never knows that there is an apartment complex here at Canterlot" said Twilight Velvet.

"She will be going to pass by over there by the way" said Night Light. "How many floors are there in that apartment?"

"Ten floors, Night Light" said Twilight Velvet. "Twilight never had a room like that"

"She lives with us by the way" said Night Light. "We live on a house instead of the apartment"

"That is true, Night Light" said Twilight Velvet. "Now let's continue watching the race on the big screen since Twilight is almost at the apartment complex"

"Okay, then" said Night Light. "Let's watch"

Later at the apartment complex, everyone in their rooms are watching the race on TV.

"The racers are going to passed our apartment complex right now" said the man #1.

"We can see them through the window by the way" said the woman #1.

They saw Twilight getting pass by the apartment complex and everybody are waving at her. They also did the same thing as the other racers. After that, they closed the window and keep watching the race on TV.

"That is a great to see the racers getting passed by our apartment complex" said the man #2.

"It sure is" said the woman #2. "Twilight is still in first place while Adagio is in second place"

"We can watch to see who will win the race" said the man #3.

The race will be continued in the next chapter. See what happens in the next chapter of this story,


	18. The Race Part 14

The racers have already passed the apartment complex, Twilight's first babysitter's house, Canterlot High, Canterlot Elementary School, Canterlot University, Everfree Forest, Tiny Tots, the bridge and the railroad. They will now go passed to the hospital where Twilight was born at. Twilight is currently in first place while her rival, Adagio is in second place. The race is going well so far.

"The racers are now going to passed the Canterlot Hospital" said the announcer.

"That is where Twilight was born" said Twilight Velvet.

"That is true, Twilight Velvet" said Night Light. "She is our only daughter as a matter of fact"

"She would never cheat like any other racers by the way" said Twilight Velvet. "She would be disqualified and ejected from the race if she did that"

"Let's hope that won't happen" said Night Light. "Now let's keep watching the race on the big screen"

"Okay, Night Light" said Twilight. "You can do it, Twilight"

"Twilight is still in the lead while Adagio is in second place right now" said the announcer.

"I am few miles away from Canterlot Hospital now" said Twilight. "Guys, I will use the buttons in case I'm in danger"

"You're right, Twilight" said the pit crew #1. "We are keeping an eye on you"

"That is the hospital where Aria and Sonata is at by the way" said the pit crew #2. "They were out of the race earlier"

At Canterlot Hospital, the doctors, the nurses and many other staff members from the hospital are going to look outside to see the racers getting pass by the hospital.

"Here comes the racers getting passed by the hospital" said the doctor.

They saw the racers getting passed through the hospital and they wave at them.

"Sir, can you do the x-rays to Aria and Sonata since they have a crash during the race earlier?" His assistant asked.

"I sure can" said the doctor. "I will go check them out to see what's wrong with them"

He looks at the x-ray to see if Aria and Sonata have any broken bones. See what happens in the next chapter.


	19. The Race Part 15

The racers have passed the hospital, the apartment complex, the bridge, the railroad, Everfree Forest, Twilight's first babysitter's house, Canterlot High, Tiny Tots, Canterlot Elementary School, Canrerlot Preschool and Canterlot University. They are now going to passed on Canterlot Park. The park includes the statue of the mane six. Twilight Racer is currently in the lead while Adagio Oiler is in second place.

"The racers are now going to passed the park" said the announcer. "The race looks pretty good right now"

"The race is very good so far" said Twilight Velvet. "Our daughter is still in the lead right now"  
"Yes she is" said Night Light. "Our daughter will never be cheating during the race as a matter of fact"

"That is true, Night Light" said Twilight Velvet. "We already seen a car accident earlier in the race"

"Let's hope there's no car accident again, Twilight Velvet" said Night Light.

"I hope not" said Twilight Velvet. "Now let's watch the rest of the race on TV"

"Okay, then" said Night Light.

At Canterlot Park, a boy and his parents are waiting for the racers to passed the park.

"Son, the racers are coming passed the park" said the dad.

"That's great, dad" said the boy. "Let's hope no car crash at the park"

They saw Twilight getting passed the race and they waved at her. Meanwhile Adagio is almost at the park. Behind her, she saw Trixie driving her car who is in third place by the way.

"The great and powerful Trixie will win the race" said Trixie. "I will drive very fast"

"Oh, no, you're not" said Adagio.

She turns her car and hits Trixie's car many times until the wheel comes lose and the car crashes in the park and hit the boy's arm.

"You will never win, Trixie" said Adagio.

"And now Trixie is out of the race" said the announcer. "And that little boy is hurt because he has a broken arm"

The race will continue in the next chapter. See what happens in the next chapter.


	20. The Race Part 16

The racers have already passed Canterlot Park, Everfree Forest, the bridge, the railroad, Canterlot Preschool, the apartment complex, the hospital, Canterlot University, Tiny Tots, Canterlot High and Twilight's first babysitter's house. They are now heading to the finished line to see who will be the winner for the race. Twilight Velvet and Night Light are looking at the big screen right now.

"Our daughter and Adagio are neck in neck right now to see who win the trophy for the race" said Night Light.

"I hope Twilight will win, Night Light" said Twilight Velvet.

"I hope so too, Twilight Velvet" said Night Light. "Adagio Oiler is very bad by the way"

"Yes she is" said Twilight Velvet. "Come on, Twilight, you can do it"

"Twilight and Adagio are almost at the finished line, ladies and gentlemen" said the announcer.

"Let's see who the winner is" said Twilight Velvet.

"That is why we are seeing them right now as a matter of fact" said Night Light.

"And the winner for the grand prix is…" said the announcer.

They saw the flag waved and Adagio and Twilight finished the same time.

"The finished line part will be reviewed" said the announcer.

They are reviewing the play and they saw that Twilight Racer had made it to the finished line first.

"Twilight Racer have won the grand prix!" said the announcer.

"We did it, Night Light" said Twilight Velvet "Our daughter had won the race"

"Adagio is a cry baby now since she finished second place" said Night Light.

Twilight drives to her parents and gave them a hug.

"Congratulations, Twilight" said the pit crew #1. "You won the race"

"You will get to take a picture with a trophy" said the pit crew #2. "This will happen during the trophy ceremony"

"That is the part will the winner gets the gold trophy" said Twilight.

"True, Twilight" said Night Light. "We will celebrate now"

Twilight and her family are celebrating right now. See what happens in the next chapter.


	21. Trophy Ceremony

The party is now starting at the speedway. Twilight is getting ready to get the trophy for winning her first race as a matter of fact. It was tough to beat Adagio who is in second place. Twilight doesn't know where to put the trophy after she wins it. The party will be a huge success and everyone will be at Twilight's house by the way.

"The party is starting now at the speedway" said Twilight Velvet. "Twilight is heading to the trophy ceremony to get her first trophy of her career"

"Yes she is, Twilight Velvet" said Night Light. "The trophy ceremony will be going well as a matter of fact"

At the trophy ceremony, they saw owner of the Equestria Racing giving the big trophy to Twilight and Adagio and Fluttershy are clapping for her.

"Congratulations, Twilight" said Fluttershy. "You've won your first race"

"Thanks, Fluttershy" said Twilight. "It's picture time for me"

A cameraman took a picture of Twilight holding the trophy. Later at home, Twilight and her friends are having a party at her house with her family.

"Thanks for inviting us to go to the first race win party" said Rainbow Dash.

"Anytime, girls" said Twilight. "I have got my first trophy for my first race by the way"

"Yes you did, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "We got a present for you as a congratulations gift to win the race"

Twilight opens her present and it is a trophy case. The trophy case will keep her trophies after she won the race. Twilight really loves that present as a matter of fact.

"Thank you, Rainbow Dash" said Twilight. "I really like that present"

"You're welcome, Twilight" said Rainbow Dash. "You will put your first trophy in the trophy case"

"I sure will, Rainbow Dash" said Twilight. "Pinkie Pie already decorated the room for the party that you won your first race"

"That's because you would be surprised that I decorated them" said Pinkie Pie.

The party celebrates continue as Twilight's friends gives her a hug. Twilight will put the trophy in the trophy case in the next chapter. See what happens in the next chapter.


	22. The Trophy Room

The party for the first race win continues right now at Twilight's house. Pinkie Pie is going to make ice cream for everybody. The ice creams that Pinkie Pie will serve to them are vanilla, strawberry, chocolate and mint. The ice creams are going to be very delicious as a matter of fact. Pinkie Pie will serve them in a bowl.

"Time to put the ice creams in a bowl" said Pinkie Pie.

She put the ice creams on each bowl and gave it to everyone.

"Thanks, Pinkie" said Twilight. "The ice cream is going to be delicious"

"It will be, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie. "I already brought the paper bowls for everyone as a matter of fact"

"That's cool, Pinkie" said Twilight. "Now let's have some ice cream"

Everyone are now eating their ice cream and they throw their paper bowls away.

"That was a great dessert, Pinkie" said Twilight. "Thank you for giving us your ice cream"

"No problem, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie. "We are also best friends by the way"

"We sure are, Pinkie" said Twilight. "We need some help to put the trophy case"

"We can do it, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie. "In fact we are going to do it as a team"

"Great idea, Pinkie" said Twilight. "Let's go do it"

Twilight and her friends takes the trophy case to the room where it can have trophies and medals.

"Here we go, girls" said Twilight. "This room will be the trophy room so we can put the trophy that we have won by the way"

"We need to put the trophy in there, Twilight" said Night Light. "So we can have it as our first win"

"Okay, dad"

Twilight and her family puts the trophy in the trophy case and Night Light closes it.

"That looks pretty good, isn't it, girls?" said Twilight.

"It looks perfect, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie. "We can continue the party if you want"

"Okay then" said Twilight.

Twilight have left the trophy room. Next chapter I need some ideas. See what happens in the next chapter of this story.


	23. Last Chapter

The party is going to end soon and everyone will have to come home and go to bed. It is going to be the last chapter of the story as a matter of fact. Twilight was very happy about her friends went to the party. Twilight will say goodbye to her friends after the party is over and will thank them for coming over.

"The party is almost over, dad" said Twilight. "I am getting tired already"

"Same with me, Twilight" said Night Light. "We had a great time at the party by the way"

"We sure did, dad" said Twilight. "I really like my friends coming over to the party"

"Same with me, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet. "It was a great party tonight"

"We can continue the party now" said Night Light.

"Okay, dad" said Twilight.

After that, the party is over and Twilight's friends left the house and Twilight waves at them.

"Thank you for coming over, girls" said Twilight.

"Anytime, Twilight" said Pinkie Pie. "See you tomorrow at school"

"Bye, Pinkie" said Twilight.

All of her friends went home now and Twilight waved at them goodbye.

"I'm glad that they're gone now, dad" said Twilight. "Time to my shower now"

She went inside the bathroom and took a shower. Then, she came out of the bathroom in her pajamas and brushing her teeth.

"Make sure your teeth are nice and clean, Twilight" said Night Light.

"I sure will, dad" said Twilight.

After that, she went to her bedroom to go to bed and Twilight Velvet turns off the lights.

"Good night, mom" said Twilight.

"Good night, Twilight" said Twilight Velvet.

Twilight Velvet left the room as Twilight asleep and talks to Night Light.

"Our daughter is now fast asleep, Night Light" said Twilight Velvet. "Let's do the same night now"

"Okay, Twilight Velvet" said Night Light.

They went to their bedroom and went to bed.

"Good night, Twilight Velvet" said Night Light.

"Good night, Night Light" said Twilight Velvet.

Everyone are now falling asleep. The end.


End file.
